The present invention relates to an arrangement for adjusting the inclination of a keyboard having a base structure in which there is mounted a plurality of keys and which is provided in its lower portion with feet by means of which it can be supported on a support surface referred to herein as a desk top, and in which the feet can project by varying amounts from the bottom of the base structure in such a way that the angle ot inclination of the plane of the keys is variable with respect to the desk top.
In an arrangement for adjusting the inclination of a keyboard, of known type, the keyboard is provided with a pair of rear feet comprising two cams mounted eccentrically on a shaft in the base structure. A gear mechanism transmits the movement as between the shaft on the base structure and a control shaft having a knurled knob at one end. The user of the arrangement, by rotating the knurled knob in a clockwise or anticlockwise direction, by means of the control shaft and the gear mechanism, causes rotary movement of the shaft bearing the two cams and can thus vary the angle of inclination as between the plane of the keys and the support surface. That arrangement suffers from the disadvantage of being fairly expensive.